DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Fox Chase Cancer Center proposes to continue the comprehensive research training and education program in cancer prevention and control. To achieve this objective, the Population Science Division proposes to offer a two-year postdoctoral training program consisting of; 1) a core curriculum of seminars, lectures and workshops in cancer biology, epidemiology, biostatistics and primary, secondary, tertiary prevention research methodology emphasizing behavioral strategies, intervention studies and outcome evaluation; 2) elective seminars in basic science and clinical oncology which are supported by a postdoctoral training program in biologic research and a clinical research training program in oncology; 3) cancer prevention research utilizing laboratory, clinical, or population resources of the Fox Chase Cancer Center; 4) elective courses at affiliated universities including the option for a Master of Science in clinical epidemiology or a Master of Public Health in Community Health Education. The specific aim of this research training program is to produce a cadre of skilled cancer control investigators trained to conduct rigorous cancer prevention research studies and to direct prevention and control programs in comprehensive cancer centers. Individual trainees are evaluated on their ability to: 1) critically evaluate scientific papers which address cancer epidemiology, screening and prevention; 2) publish manuscripts and peer-reviewed journals; and 3) obtain peer-reviewed career development and/or research funds.